Heroes
by marquirettesolomonquell
Summary: Deadpool decides to teach Marquirette Solomon-Quell's boyfriend a lesson for standing her up on their date. DeadpoolxOC oneshot OOC Deadpool


Valentines Day. A time meant for the purpose of lovers to give each other nice gifts and trinkets and for couples to go on wonderful dates. It was such a beautiful time with all the love birds walking around with hands latched with one another and sharing special kisses. Well, it was nice for most but there is always that one person who isn't fond of it.

A (h/l), (h/c) haired woman sat in her small apartment flipping through channels on her T.V., a rather angered glare upon her face. She sat with her elbows on her knees and her chin resting in her palm, her (e/c) eyes staring blankly at the bright screen before her. The living room she sat in was dark, the windows covered and all lights turned off. The mood settled in the room wasn't a kindly one, the atmosphere unhappy to match the females mood. As the remote in her free hand changed the channels she barely paid any mind to what it landed on, the only reason the television being on was to distract her, though it was futile seeing as she was to wrapped in her thoughts.

'Damn that man! I can't believe he did that! And on Valentine's Day! Whatever, I don't need him... I'll just find some other way to spend today.'

The girl, (F/n) (L/n) being her name, wipes her eyes with her hand, tears slowly welling up in them. Sighing (F/n) just turns off the T.V. and looks around, eyes landing on the window. Light rain was heard from outside and behind the sheet she'd hung the lighting looked gray. The woman furrows her brows, breathing in deep to keep anymore tears from coming. She had to be strong, she couldn't let her jerk of an ex hurt her.

Blinking (F/n) cocks one of her brows as a dark shadow passes the window, looking like a silhouette of a man. As if on cue the ring of the doorbell sounded and (F/n) groans, wondering who would come to her house today. Reaching the door she grips the knob and pulls it open, unexpecting of who was on the other side. Her (e/c) orbs widen as she wonders why the all to familiar male on her doorstep was there.

"Deadpool? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be stalking girls and bugging them for a date?" (F/n) asks the tall male, a confused expression etched onto her face. The neutral male shakes his head, pulling the hand (F/n) failed to notice was behind his back out and thrusting a bouquet of flowers in the woman's face. (F/n) grows shocked, wondering what the roses were for and Deadpool cocks a brow.

"Well, aren't you gonna take 'em or did I come here for nothing?" He remarks, gaining only an owlish look from the female.

"Wha-what?" She asks, utterly lost at this point. Deadpool sighs, giving the best 'are-you-kidding-me-look' he could with his mask in the way.

"Are you going to take the flowers and come with me or just sit around and mope all day?" He asks, annoyance evident in his cocky voice. (F/n) wonders what he means, unsure whether or not he was actually doing what she thought he was doing. Finally giving in (F/n) reaches her hands up and takes the bouquet, glancing and examining them. They were a deep red with some rain drops dribbled onto them from the weather outside. Peering back up at the male (F/n) lowers confused brows.

"Where are we going?"

Before she could get an answer though she was already being yanked outside, Deadpool shutting her door then pulling her. The man stops and squats, holding his arms out. (F/n) sees what he means but stands still, unsure whether or not to trust him. Sure, he was a friend, but this is Deadpool we're talking about.

"Jump on my back." Deadpool demands, growing more and more impatient. (F/n), wanting to avoid getting him angry, listens and hesitantly hops onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his torso while he hooks his arms around both her legs to keep her from falling. Without any notice Deadpool suddenly teleports and (F/n) finds them now in front of a shop. Climbing off of his back she peers up, reading the sign above the doors. 'Frotello's' was what it said and a surprised look climbs onto her face. Looking to her companion Deadpool looks to be smiling with his hands upon his hips and he looks back at her.

"Well this can't be a good date without the food can it?" He laughs, stepping up to the door. Pulling it back he gestures towards the inside nodding to (F/n). The girl, hearing her stomach growl while smelling the scents of Italian food, steps forward, taking the polite gesture and leading inside. Once in the two walk up to the counter where a nice looking woman smiles warmly at them.

"Table for two?" She asks, grabbing two menus.

"Yep!" Deadpool gives a thumbs up and (F/n) just stands there, still confused on what was going on. She comprehends Deadpool calling this a 'date' and thinks hard on it. It must have been a coincidence right? Losing her boyfriend an hour before Deadpool shows up asking for a date. Knowing Deadpool something had to be up.

A poke on the woman's shoulder causes her to blink out of her thoughts and look up into the masked face of her 'date'.

"You coming or what?"

The 'couple' follow the waitress to a booth in the back and both settle across from one another. Telling the woman what they both wanted to drink a silence settles over them in which is soon broken by (F/n).

"OK, I'll just ask, what's going on Deadpool?"

The male, who had been looking over the menu, lifts his head so his hidden eyes landed on the woman sitting across from him, a confused brow cocked. Understanding he sighs and leans back.

"Well I heard about what happened, with that dick you were dating." He answers, slight annoyance resting in his tone. (F/n) freezes and gulps silently.

"What happened? You know, what did he do?" Deadpool continues. (F/n) looks down, debating on whether or not she should say it. It still hurt inside, seeing as only an hour and a half passed since it had happened so she wondered if she had the strength to say it. Swallowing down a shaky breath she once more stares Deadpool in the face, pain residing in hers.

"He... he cheated on me. With his ex." She mumbles, clenching her jaw and eyes shut and shakily breathing. Deadpool, hearing this, sighs glaring down at his menu.

"What a dick," he comments, (F/n) reopening her (e/c) eyes which were glassy with tears ready to pour and looking at him as he continues,"Fuck him then. He doesn't deserve such an awesome girl like you if he's willing to cheat. He doesn't deserve the tears (F/n). Listen, if you want I'm free tomorrow to go cut off his-"

"Th-that's not necessary Deadpool!" (F/n) stops him, giggling slightly but also not wanting violence in this. Deadpool shrugs.

"Whatever. Just say the word if you need his ass kicked."

(F/n) laughs, happy Deadpool knew how to have a good time. Maybe that's why she's always felt something for the perverted male, despite his attitude he always knew how to bring out her happy side.

"Just remember, (F/n), you always got me and I'm always available." Deadpool winks gaining a blush from the girl. She looks down, the red hue increasing from the comment as a fluttery feeling hit her heart.

"Th-thanks Deadpool." She answers, avoiding eye contact.

The meal went by subtly, the two sharing stories of adventures they'd had or funny times while both eating a large pizza together. Soon it had become dark out and they left, (F/n) hopping onto Deadpool's back again and the male teleporting them back to her house. Once there the suit wearing male walks the woman up to her door. It was quiet, the only sound heard were the cars passing the apartment complex or the crickets chirping in the distance. (F/n) turns to Deadpool, a small smile on her face.

"Thanks for taking me out Deadpool, I had a good time." She tells him, a small hue of red tinting her cheeks. Deadpool shrugs, a smile hidden behind his mask.

"My pleasure babe, didn't need you being a sourpuss on Valentine's Day did I?" (F/n)'s blush increases but she giggles at the comment.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Silence once more rested as the two stared at each other. Deadpool then scratches the back of his head.

"So how should we end this?" He asks, actually sounding shy for once. (F/n) cocks a brow then looks at her feet, unsure herself. Getting ready to say something (F/n) lifts her face back up but is caught off guard as a separate pair of lips smash onto hers. Eyes widening (F/n) sees that Deadpools mask was pulled up so his lips showed as she became shocked. The kiss only lasted a moment before the sound of someones footsteps cause Deadpool to pull away and the two both look to the side where a male with sandy blonde hair and brown eyes stood. (F/n)'s eyes widen while Deadpool glares while pulling his mask back down.

"(Ex-boyfriends name)..." (F/n) mumbles, the tears that wanted to fall earlier slowly creeping back up.

"(F/n) I'm so sorry for what I did! I didn't mean to hurt you, please, please take me back."

(F/n) was speechless, unsure what to say at this moment, but felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her close to the body of which the limb belonged. Peering up her eyes see Deadpool's triumphant face as his other hand rested on his hip.

"Sorry dick but this little lady is now with me."

(Ex's name) looks from the anti-hero to (F/n), disbelief on it.

"But... (F/n)..."

Deadpool rolls his eyes then looks to the female who was still silent and staring at him.

"Can I kill him now?" He asks. (F/n) looks to her ex, wondering what her answer should be. Flashbacks roll through her thoughts of how rude he was as they dated and when she'd caught him in bed with his ex her brows lower in anger and then her lips curve up in a smile as she looks back to her new boyfriend.

"Just hurt him." She tells him. With a nod Deadpool fist pumps then cracks his knuckles, chuckling towards the ex. The blonde gasps then turns and runs, the anti-hero chasing after him. (F/n) watches with a smile, her heart fluttering as she heads into her home, knowing that maybe dating Deadpool wouldn't be such a bad thing.

~~~


End file.
